


It's a [baby] puppy!

by naudreyteampancakes



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Because mari asked, F/M, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, Gen, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naudreyteampancakes/pseuds/naudreyteampancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the drabble A birthday Gift where they celebrate Duke's brthday, and because ive been asked to do it, (looking at my Haven sister mari~ @httpbrighteyes and @angelstarkitten ) and I finally have free time, you shall have some Duke/Jennifer good feelings + a puppy</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a [baby] puppy!

Waking up besides Duke Crocker was always the best feeling ever for Jennifer. It was even better when they had spend the last day in the bed, too. Yesterday was Duke's birthday, and he did got a gift. The only one he wanted.

"Woof!"

Or maybe two.

Duke grumbled. "I don't wanna get up."

Jennifer sat, covering her bare chest with few blankets, and looked in front of their bed. "Hey, hi you there." she said to the dog. She turned to Duke, wondering, "Hum, Duke. Y'know, we have a puppy now."

"You're not telling me anything new, you know." he said, ironicaly.

She sighed at this statement, "What I mean is that we can't just call him puppy or dog or whatever all his life. Do you have any suggestions for a name? Honeslty, I have never had any pet so I have no idea at all but I figured out maybe you might and--"

He sat too, encercled Jennifer of his strong arms --while he was yawning-- and kissed her.

"Good morning."

She chuckled, "Sorry, good morning."

He tried to kiss her again, but got interrupted by the puppy jumping on them. It made Jennifer laugh but not Duke.

"Aww haha! He needs attention Duke, he's just a baby! You wanna hold him?" she held the pet in her arms and started to talk to it. "You wanna eat? You hungry, baby? You want me to get you something? You wanna play? You thirsty? I'm gonna get you some food!"

She was so enjoyed by the presence of the dog that she nearly forgot Duke. Well, she did until he pulled her for another kiss that lasted longer than the previous one.

"C'mon, leave the pet alone he's just fine and also, we haven't finished what we started later yesterday."

She dropped the dog and turned on Duke, "Yeah, but your birthday is over and you got your gift so..."

"Yeah," he grounded. "I also had one I didn't ask for."

"Nathan and Audrey wanted to be kind by offering this. They thought about you, Duke, just accept it! You'll see, you'll learn to love him."

He leaned down after that sentence, taking Jennifer with him.

"You think so? Just like I did with you?"

"Yeah, something like that I guess."

He looked at her, lovingly, and after thinking, he finally declared,

"Then fine. We'll get him some stuff. And a name."

Jennifer smiled at him, and they kissed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay, so, I went to the Haven pet shop and I bought what he might need; food, toys, a lil' bed for dogs and few treats."

When Duke came back on the Cape Rouge, half an hour after he left for the town, he found Jennifer playing with the dog and running from one side to an other with it. Sometimes, he wondered if she loved that dog more than him. And quickly, he chased that thought when she runned to kiss him, tenderly.

"So you've got the stuff? Oh! You got toys!" she took the bag off his hands and runned back to the dog.

"Hi you too." he muttled.

He saw Jennifer taking the few toys he bought for the dog out of the bag and talk to him. He watched the scene, amused.

"Hey baby! Look what daddy Duke bought for you! Some toys! You want them? You wanna play with them? Catch!" she pitched some squiky toy at the other side of the boat. The puppy runned after it and brought it back.

"Goooooood boooooy!"

She continued to play with him for a while, and Duke took advantage of this time to but the puppy's bed at some comfortable place that won't disturb him and Jennifer while they wanna be alone. He prepared a bowl with some water and another filled with dog food.

When he came back to Jennifer she was still playing with the dog and giving him treats. He could hear her saying "Good boy! There you go, a lil' reward."

At this exact moment Duke shouted, "Hey, Pearl! Come over here doggy!"

The dog ran to him and immidiately found its things. He noticed Jennifer looking at him weirdly.

"Pearl? That's the name you found?"

He walked to her while talking, "Yeah, like the Black Pearl, the big cursed ship in the Pirates of the Caribbean, y'know, the movie."

"You really are a pirate with a heart of gold." she said, grinning.

He catched Jennifer and held her. "Gotcha. Now, I'm a good boy, right? Where's my reward?"

"Right here." she got on her tiptoe and leaned a soft kiss on her man's lips.

"Is that it?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Mhmh. There could be more. But you gotta deserve it." she gave him a smirk.

"Oh, I see. And, does taking you to bed is enough?"

"Depends what happen after."

"I'll take it for a yes." he picked her up and carried her to their room, where he dropped her on the bed and got on top of her.

"Yeah, that's my boy." she said, smiling to him adorably.

They kissed as she played in his hair and started to get his clothes off and Duke was working on get off hers.

Before they'd go further, Jennifer asked him:

"Duke, were you jealous from the dog?"

He looked at her surprised, but not really, from her question.

"Me? Jealous from a dog? Psh, stop being delusional, that is never gonna happen."

"Yeah, sure." she would have laughed, but Duke cutted her off with a long kiss full of lust. He broke it just to ask a single last question.

"But if I would have said yes, what would you have done?"

Now, she laughed, "I would have just showed you that there's no reason to be jealous in some way I am sure you would've liked." she teased.

His eyes widened and quickly, he answered, "Then I admit I was totally jealous after that dog." 

And Jennifer stayed the whole rest of the day in the bed with Duke, showing him there was no reason to be jealous of a dog.

In all the inimaginable ways possible.


End file.
